


Lost without you

by jaguarslegion



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Emma Swan, Lesbian Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Other, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaguarslegion/pseuds/jaguarslegion
Summary: In which Emma meets her son she put up for adoption 10 years ago, instantly falling in love with him, never wanting to leave his side again. Along with his adoptive mother, A woman Emma never thought she’d find herself falling in love with.[OUAT][SEASON 1-?]- updates regularly
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills & Emma Swan & Original Character(s), Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Henry Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan, Merida & Mulan (Once Upon a Time), Prince Charming | David Nolan & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. chapter 1

_Outside the mayor’s house, Emma sat in her yellow bug awaiting Graham’s exit from her house. When he had exited the blonde noticed how shitty he looked. He looked exhausted. They were having a conversation about the book that Henry had been reading. The brown haired male was convinced that he didn’t have a heart, and needed to find it. Emma didn’t believe in any of it, she had thought he was referring to a metaphor. It wasn’t until the blonde had noticed something move in the corner of her eye. As she looked over, she noticed a white wolf, the same one Graham had said he saw in his dreams._

_They both followed the wolf, since Graham wanted to find his hidden heart, to reclaim his life. The two had broken into what they thought was something abandoned, that was until a voice had pulled them out of their search._

_“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Stood an angry Regina, watching the two idiots in front of her._

_Emma glanced over at the dark haired girl, confused, “What are you doing here?”_

_“Bringing flowers to my father's grave.” Regina pointed out, raising the flowers. “Like I do every Wednesday.”_

_Graham walked out, standing in front of the blonde, protectively. “Don't blame her. It’s my fault. I wanted to look in there.”_

_“Really? Why? What were you looking for?”_

_The male lied, “Nothing. It was, Uh… It was nothing.”_

_Things had escalated pretty badly from there, Graham had to split the two females up. Considering they both hit each other in the face. Graham and Emma had ended up driving back to the station, where the male took care of Emma’s bruised eye._

_The Sheriff had every intention of kissing the blonde, as he tried to do so he felt a deep, sharp pain course through his body. He mumbled a couple of sentences, saying he remembers. Leaving Emma extremely confused._

_Graham attempted to pull the green eyed girl into a hug, but failed as he fell to the floor. Checking for breathing, Emma leaned down hearing nothing. She pressed her hands against his chest, not knowing what to do or what had caused this sudden death._

* * *

Waltzing into Granny’s cafe, Emma slumped down on a stool placing her head in her hands. Closing her eyes. She couldn’t have been more upset with her life. It had been hard growing up in foster care, but she told herself that once she was an adult and in control things would get better. That didn’t really work out well for her. Instead problems became more serious, more real and she hated the state her life was in right now.

She really needed a drink right now, to numb the pain of what just happened - previously being stood by Graham's dead body helplessly. Emma had no clue how it had got to that. She ordered a drink of whiskey, downing it feeling the burn pass through her body.

Emma slammed down another shot of whiskey, sliding her glass to a fellow blonde woman behind the counter as she asked for a refill. A burning, spicy, sweet taste slipped into Emma’s mouth, nullifying her, stealing away reality in favour of fantasy. She came to lust after it like no other, the strong spirit becoming her only "cure.”

“Honey, maybe you oughta slow down?” The blonde woman known as Emilia, said holding the bottle of Whiskey in her hand, debating whether to pour her another one.

“No. I need this.”

“She said she needs this, sister, so pour her another one, would ya?” The short bald man said, pulling a seat up next to the blonde.

“See, Leroy gets it.” She smirked, patting him on the back. “Make sure he gets one too.”

The blonde raised her glass, clinking it against Leroy’s as they both sat on the stools. “Cheers, sister.”

Several drinks later, the two were still sitting in Granny’s diner, drinking more and more whiskey as the hours passed. Emma found the short, bearded man quite hilarious, she laughed every time he’d refer to someone as “sister.”

The sound of a bell caused Emma’s head to turn, wondering who had just walked into the diner. It had been Ruby to walk through the door. The dark haired girl worked in the diner with her granny. She was always restless and wanted more out of life than just Storybrooke. Ruby liked to party, going out each night she could.

Emma watched the dark haired girl, taking in her outfit. She was wearing bright red shorts that fit her legs so perfectly. Filed to perfection, her Venus-red fingernails ran through her dark brown hair. Openly checking the girl out, the blonde caught a glimpse of Ruby’s legs, making her want to run her hands up them. The blonde always found Ruby attractive, but there was something about the way she looked tonight. Ruby’s eyebrows inclined slightly as she caught the blonde staring at her.

“Enjoying the view, Em?” She said, leaning down towards the blonde, nearly shoving her boobs in her face.

Emma’s eyes lingered on the girls boobs, loving how they looked in the girls white top. “I might just be.”

Ruby sat down next to the blonde, placing a hand on her thigh whilst eyeing her noticing the girl was drunk. “Mind if I join you?”

“I'm not stopping you.” She winked, while ordering more drinks for them.

The liquor no longer burned nearly as badly as the ones beforehand. The diner was practically empty, It wasn’t even that late and already she was drunk. Her head was still clear enough to know what she was doing. Ruby and Emma had been flirting all night, the two always flirted anyway but as a joke of course. They had grown quite fond of each other, Ruby was one of the few people she had grown close with since moving into this small town. When the dark haired girl suggested they go back to her place, Emma’s eyes widened but of course she obliged to the idea.

* * *

The harsh scent of drink can be smelt on both girls as they stammered into Granny’s Bed & Breakfast. Both struggling to keep their balance as they attempt to walk up the stairs, giggling along the way. This is what Emma needed, she needed to numb the pain. However, what the girl needed most was to forget, something to distract her - and since Ruby suggested they leave, she was clearly going to be the blondes distraction.

Ruby fumbled with her keys, trying to shove them  
into the locked door. She couldn’t concentrate, as she felt Emma’s hot breath on her neck then the tender brush of lips. Burning as they make contact with her neck. Once the door had opened Emma eagerly pushed Ruby inside, running a hand through her hair as she kissed the girls neck harder. Another hand slid around her waist and pulled her closer to the blonde.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Em? ” Ruby asked in between moans.

“Yes. I'm sure. Do you want me to stop? Because I will if- ”

Emma watched as Ruby’s eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips, and before Ruby could respond the blonde smashed their lips together. Emma moaned into Ruby’s mouth, blindly kicking the door shut as she gripped Ruby’s hips and pressed her body flush against hers.

Then there was a set of greedy fingers at the bottom of Ruby’s shirt and she arched her back away from the wall so that Emma could tear the fabric off of her. The very second she was topless, Emma’s hands were on her breasts, rolling against them and squeezing through her bra. Ruby whined and thrust her chest harder against her.

The blonde's hand was curling through the waistband of Ruby’s shorts tugging her towards the bed. Ruby stumbled along her legs shaking, and let herself be shoved onto the mattress. Ruby pulls Emma down, grabbing her by the back of the neck to have her closer, sliding her tongue back into the girl's mouth. She arched her back, pressing herself up against Emma, and almost immediately a hand scooped up her wrists and pinned them to the sheets above her head

Emma reached her hand down between the sheets, spreading Ruby’s legs open. Her breath hitches as she feels Emma's long fingers find her center. Removing her hand from her pussy, Emma snaked her arms beneath Ruby’s back and unhooked her bra. She dove forward and kissed Ruby hard, her fingers gently pinching her nipples so that she gasped deliciously between every brush of their lips. Ruby lets out a small whimper feeling Emma's pink lips wrap around her nipple. Emma sucked harshly, feeling the bud harden and even more in her wet warm mouth.

Emma slowly peeled Ruby’s thong off, moaning at how wet they are. She began to kiss down Ruby’s body, lowering herself between the girls legs, dragging the full length of her tongue along her slit. Emma groaned at the sweet taste, her green eyes looking up into brown ones.

"Fuck, you taste so good.” Emma says, moving her tongue up and swirling it around Ruby’s swollen clit as she slides two fingers inside her.  
Ruby’s hips immediately bucked up, her body trying to take them deeper, and Emma grinned against her skin.

“Emma.” Ruby moans as she feels the girl swirling her tongue around her clit causing her breathing to catch. When she felt like she was coming close to her climax, Emma drove a third finger inside her. Emma moaned, pumping her fingers harder and faster. She was getting wet just by hearing the girls moans echoing off the wall.

Emma could feel the tremors creeping down her thigh muscles, and every time she looked up Ruby’s spine seemed to be arching further and further off the bed.

“Emma, Fuck, I’m…” Emma could feel Ruby’s core tighten against her fingers. Her entire body went rigid, and Emma kept pumping her fingers furiously inside her, dragging the orgasm out for as long as possible. Wetness was smeared over the lower half of her face and her fingers as they plunged back inside, making Ruby come undone again. Emma collapsed back down into the bed, usually after a hook up she’d leave, but tonight she stayed.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came quickly, probably too quick since Emma didn’t want to get up and leave. She didn’t have the energy, especially after all the alcohol she had consumed last night. The blonde had completely forgotten where she was and what she had done. That was until she felt someone shift next to her, making her eyes widen, remembering what she had done, more specifically  _ who _ she had done. 

Emma glanced over at the dark haired girl sleeping peacefully, debating whether to wake her or not. She didn’t want to leave without waking her, making the woman think she had regretted what happened between the two. Surprisingly enough she didn’t regret it, probably because they’re friends and Ruby wasn’t just a one night stand that she’d leave the day after. She actually cared for the girl and thought she deserved more than to be left alone after a hookup. 

Slowly sneaking out of the bed, the blonde picked up her top quickly shoving it over her head. Groaning as she noticed the brown stain on her top. Waves of nausea had hit her like a ton of bricks all at once. As the room swayed almost causing her to lose balance. Her brain felt like it would swell beyond the capacity of her skull and now her dehydration was too obvious to ignore. 

From the pounding head, vomit taste in her mouth and dehydrated feeling she figured she must have been drinking heavily last night. It was something she was used to - something she did a lot back in Boston. Since she had no family, Emma resorted to alcohol, she’d drink it most nights drowning herself out. She felt as though she had nothing/no one to look forward to. That was until her son appeared at her doorstep the night of her birthday, just as she had wished to not be alone this birthday. It felt like fate, well that was if you believed in fate, as for Emma she didn’t - she didn’t really believe in anything. 

Emma’s stomach lurched and growled, and from it came the not-so-subtle undertone of pain. She was in desperate need of some greasy food, for her it always worked like a charm when she was hungover - and she knew exactly where to go to get the breakfast her stomach needed.  _ Granny’s café.  _

The blonde haired girl shoved on her famous red leather jacket, praying that it covered the nasty stain on her top. She didn’t even bother to check herself over, she flew out the door hoping not to wake Ruby. Since she had planned on coming back with breakfast for the girl. It wasn’t something she’d usually do, but Ruby was her friend and she had managed to cheer the blonde up last night. 

Once she made it to granny’s café she avoided any contact with everyone that was sat in there. Hoping that no one would try and make a conversation with her, she didn’t have the patience for it. She just wanted to get her breakfast along with Ruby’s and leave. Granny had told the blonde that the two grilled cheeses she ordered are on the house. Only because she knew that one of them would be for her granddaughter. The older woman thought that it was a kind gesture for Emma to take her food, rather than leaving her without a word. 

The smell of the food being cooked made Emma’s mouth water, licking her lips hungrily as she watched food being brought out. She sat eagerly waiting for her food. As soon as granny shouted the girl over, she was over there within a flash. Instantly regretting how fast she had moved, being hit with a sense of nausea again. 

Emma grinned at the wrapped up food in front of her, “Thanks for- ”

“You  _ better _ have looked after my Ruby.” Granny interrupted, giving the blonde a knowing look, making her know she’s aware of the night they had spent together. She hated that her granddaughter would go out partying, leading to her having one night stands with men. Ruby would always get a mouth full from her grandmother because of it, the older woman hadn’t planned on giving her one today though. She thought she’d make an exception to the fact that her daughter had slept with Emma. Considering she liked the girl, and knowing that she’s been a good friend to Ruby ever since she arrived at Storybrooke. Granny just wished that one day her granddaughter would find love. 

“She was  _ definitely  _ satisfied,” The green eyed girl said smirking carelessly, forgetting who she was talking to. Mumbling a quick “sorry” as she leaves. 

Feeling her stomach growl again, Emma had raced back to the bed and breakfast. Running up the stairs and into Ruby’s place, hoping the girl hadn’t woken up. She didn’t want her friend waking up thinking that Emma had left because of their hookup. Ruby didn’t deserve that. Much to her surprise the girl had woken and Emma stood in front of her, out of breath. Feeling the room spin, instantly regretting rushing yet again. 

“Jesus christ. I feel like I’m on a fucking carousel.” 

Ruby laughed, “Oh. I thought you had left.” 

“I did leave. I got us some breakfast,” The blonde said holding up her bag, handing her the food. “I may have also told Granny that you were definitely satisfied last night.” 

“I would’ve loved to see the look on her face.” 

* * *

After the blonde had left Ruby, she had gone back to her apartment that she shares with Mary-Margaret, hoping to sleep the day off. She had managed to sleep until the next day, going back to work as the deputy as if nothing had changed. She kept herself busy with her work, drowning everyone else out around her. Until two weeks had gone by and she had gotten an alert on her phone, telling her that Mr Gold had tried to contact the Sheriff’s station. 

The deputy had decided to pay the man a visit, wondering what he had called the station for. She immediately regretted being in his shop due to the rancid smell that was lingering in the air. It had taken her by surprise when he had suggested she take over and become Sheriff, since she had been doing so for the past 2 weeks, without the sheriff badge. Emma didn’t really know what to say, she didn’t know if she wanted such a big responsibility. When she wasn’t actually sure if she wanted to stay in the small town. The man started rummaging through a box of Graham's belongings, holding up two walkie talkies. Insisting that Emma take them to her boy, as they grow up too quick, and before you know it… you lose them. The woman wondered if he had been speaking from experience, she was confused as to why he would randomly bring that up. 

Taking his advice, Emma walked towards the beach noticing her son sitting on the castle, looking rather sad. 

“Brought you something.” She said, taking a seat next to Henry letting her feet dangle. Handing him a walkie talkie while keeping the other one. 

“Thought we could use them together for operation cobra.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Oh, come on.” The blonde said, nudging her son a little, “What’s up? You’ve been ducking me for weeks.” 

The little boy seemed conflicted, thinking hard about what he was going to say to his birth mother. 

“I think we should stop cobra stuff for a while.” He states, looking at the sand below him. “You don’t play with a curse, look what happened to Graham.” 

Emma sighed, she didn’t want her son to keep beating himself up thinking about Graham. 

“Henry, I told you. They did an autopsy. It’s totally natural causes.” 

“Okay, whatever. You don’t believe. Good. That should keep you from messing with it.” He paused making eye contact with his mother, “And getting _killed_.” 

The boy was smart, he had an idea what had happened to Graham. Suspecting that it was his other mother. 

Hearing them words made Emma’s face drop, she hadn’t known her son for that long, but he clearly cared for her as he would a mother. Even though she is his birth mother, she hadn’t been the one to raise him. 

She looked at him sympathetically, “You’re _worried_ about _me_?” 

“She killed Graham because he was good. And you’re good.” 

“Henry-” 

“Good loses. Good  _ always  _ loses. Because good has to play fair. Evil doesn’t. She’s evil. This is probably best. I don’t want to upset her anymore.” The small boy interrupted, not letting his mother speak. Already knowing what she was going to say. She didn’t believe, and he wanted to prove her wrong. But for now he knew they had to stop operation cobra because he couldn’t risk his mother getting hurt. Not so soon after he just got her into his life. 

Watching her son give her back the walkie talkie made her heart sink. She didn’t understand why her son was so hell bent on the idea of the storybook being real. So real that he would stop spending time with his mother, because he believed his adoptive mother was the evil queen. Emma didn’t get it, but she sure as hell didn't want to stop seeing her son. 


	3. chapter 3

Emma walked into the Sheriff’s station, contemplating what to do. She didn’t know if she was ready to police an entire town. Even though she knew most of the residents already loved her. Throwing her keys on her desk, she glanced at the sheriff badge holding it in her hands, smiling. Placing it on her deep red leather jacket. Her thoughts were interrupted minutes later by two lean legs on pointed heels that rapidly approached her desk. When Emma heard the sound of the expensive heels against the floor she knew immediately who it was. 

“Oh. _I’m sorry_. That’s not for you.” 

“It’s been two weeks. Promotion is automatic.” The blonde pointed out, bluntly. 

“Unless the mayor appoints someone else. Within the time period, which i'm doing _today_.” 

“So who’s it gonna be?” Emma questioned, smirking at the woman. The blonde knew Regina just wanted to get rid of her, to stop her from seeing their son. It’s a good thing Emma loves a challenge. 

“After due reflection, Sidney Glass.” 

Emma laughed, “Sidney from the newspaper? How does that even make sense?” 

“Well, he’s covered the sheriff’s office for as long as anyone can remember.” 

The blonde walked closer to the woman as if she was challenging her. She knew sidney would have no interest in being the Sheriff, hell she doubted he even liked working for the newspaper. To Emma it seemed like Sidney was the mayor’s lap dog. 

“And he’ll do whatever you want him to. You just cannot stand the fact that things have been getting better around here, can you?” 

Emma could tell the woman in front of her was growing infuriated, and the blonde loved it. She knew how to get under Regina’s skin. 

“Better?” The short haired woman questions. “Are you referring to Graham’s death as _better_?” 

All of the colour drained out of Emma’s face, “No.” She replied softly.

“He was a good man, Ms. Swan. He made this town safe, and forgive me for saying it, but you have not earned the right to wear _his_ badge.” Regina spat, 

Rolling her eyes, Emma had had enough, she was trying her hardest not to clap back at the woman. “Graham picked _me_ … to be deputy.” 

“He was _wrong.”_

“No, he knew what he was doing. He freed this office from your leash. You're not getting it back.” 

“Actually, I just did. Ms. Swan, you’re fired.” The mayor laughed, walking closer to the blonde reaching over her, grabbing the sheriff’s badge from the table. 

As the dark haired girl walked away, Emma couldn’t help but stare at her ass - and the way her curves hugged her skirt so perfectly. 

* * *

Emma was furious, she actually enjoyed working at the police station. Considering she was a bail bonds person, it was easy for her to track people and it was something she loved doing. The blonde had been so angry she had punched the toaster - the toaster that belonged to Mary Margaret. The girl had a short temper, sometimes she’d be able to control it and other times she can’t. Clearly today was the day she couldn’t control it. She stood jabbing a knife into the toaster growing more and more frustrated as she tried to fix it. She had also had a little drink of whiskey, attempting to calm the anger boiling inside of her. 

Mary Margaret waltzed into her apartment, eyebrows furrowed at the scene in front of her. The blonde was hitting her toaster against the bar, then jamming a knife back into it. The short haired girl had no clue what Emma was doing. She rushed over, making her presence known as she turned off the loud rock music Emma was listening to. 

“Toaster broken?” 

Emma sighs, her frustration clearly showing. “It wasn’t when I started with it. Pretty sure it is now,” She looked up, noticing the confused look on Mary Margaret’s face. “I just needed to hit something.” 

“What’s going on?” 

“Regina fired me, so she could put one of her own puppets in as sheriff.” Jabbing the toaster even harder, looking back up at the woman in front of her. “That’s _my_ job.” 

Mary Margaret looks at the blonde shocked, as she takes out her grocery shopping. “Never heard so passionate about it before. What happened?” 

“I don’t know. I just… I know I want it back.”

“There must be a reason.” 

The sound of a knock pulled Emma out of her thoughts, changing her response to something half-ass, walking towards the door. “Maybe… I just want to beat her.” 

Mary Margaret glanced at the woman in disbelief, she knew that anyone that went up against the Mayor always failed or something bad happened. She didn’t want anything bad to happen to her friend, since Emma was now her room mate they had grown close. She watched as the former sheriff opened their apartment door, revealing Mr. Gold. Mary Margaret immediately decided to make herself scarce. 

Mr. Gold walked through the door, holding his walking stick. He told the woman that he had heard what happened between her and Regina, he felt as though it was injustice. Emma was really in the mood to speak to anyone, so when she had told the man that she didn’t stand a chance against Regina, he deemed it his mission to convince her otherwise. Telling her two people with a common goal can accomplish many things, two people with a common enemy can accomplish even more. He showed her the town charter, hoping to show Emma that the mayor wasn’t as powerful as she seems. 

As the man left her shared apartment, Emma found herself smirking, knowing exactly what she was going to do to stop Regina. 

“What’s that face for?”

“I have a plan to make me sheriff again.” Emma says, feeling satisfied with her idea. 

* * *

Emma barged through the doors of the Mayor's office, hearing the woman speak of how Sidney will be the new sheriff. Filling in for Graham. The blonde laughed, she knew that deep down Regina knew the man would do a shit job, she just didn’t want the blonde being sheriff. She wanted to run Emma so far out of Storybrooke, making sure she’d never step foot in her town again. 

“Hang on a second.” 

Regina grew furious at the sound of the blonde's voice interrupting her press conference. She didn’t have any right to waltz in her office like she owns the place. “Oh, Ms. Swan, that is _not_ appropriate.” 

“The only thing not appropriate is this ceremony. She does not have the power to appoint him.” 

“The town charter clearly states the Mayor shall appoint— ”

Before Regina could finish her sentence, the blonde interrupted her, leaving the Mayor annoyed once again. 

“A candidate. You can appoint a candidate. It calls for an election.” 

Regina was definitely impressed with how ballsy the woman stood in front of her was, no one ever dared to stand up to her - it never ended well for those who dared stand up to her. 

The blonde walked closer to Regina, leaving a little gap between them, knowing that it would piss the other woman off. Emma wanted to get under her skin, the same way Regina liked to get under her’s. 

“The term candidate is applied loosely.”

“No it’s not. It requires a _vote._ ” Emma points out, watching the woman in front of her nod. “And guess what, _Madam Mayor_ … I’m running.” 

“Fine. So is Sidney.” 

The comment made Sidney's face drop, he clearly didn’t want to be Sheriff. He was just following orders from the Mayor. “I am?” He questioned causing Regina's head to whip around, glaring at him. “I am.” He then states proudly. 

“With my full support.” The mayor smiled slyly, “I guess we’ll learn a little something about the will of the people.” 

“I guess we will.” Emma replied sarcastically, exiting the office, walking to the café hoping to see her son there. 

As the blonde enters the café her eyes immediately land on Ruby’s ass. The dark haired girl was stood leaning over the table, clearing up the plates that had been left. Emma smirked to herself as her eyes travelled up the girls legs, reminding her of the night spent together. 

Emma was pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed her son, sitting in a booth, alone reading a newspaper. She walked over to him, glancing in Ruby’s direction sending her wink when the girl finally noticed Emma’s presence - just as she jumped down sitting next to her son. 

“How was school?” 

“Okay.” Mumbled Henry, without sparing his mother a glance. 

“You’re reading that paper pretty hard.”

“Sidney wrote it,” He paused, sliding the newspaper to his mother, showing her the cover of her that suggested she had given birth to Henry behind bars. “Is it a lie?” 

Emma half glanced at the newspaper, annoyed at the fact that Sidney would do this. It wasn’t fair that her son had to find out from the newspaper and not her. It definitely wasn’t something she was proud of, giving birth in jail. It had been her only option since Henry’s father had bailed and left her to take the fall. 

“No.” 

“I was born in jail?” Henry questions looking at his mother intently. 

“Yes,” She breathed, rather quickly. “These records were supposed to be sealed, tell me you’re not scarred for life.” 

Henry smiled at his mother softly, “I’m not. Well, not by this.” 

“Good,” Emma smiled, she didn’t want this to push her son away from her. “Then lets throw this out, and we will get our news from something more reliable. Like the internet.” 

“That’s what I've been trying to tell you, good can't beat evil, because good doesn’t do this kind of thing.” He pauses, looking at his mother hopefully, wishing she would back down. He didn’t want her to get hurt. “That’s why you can’t beat her, _ever_.”

Before the boy could continue with his little rant, Emma cut him off, “I have a new ally. Mr Gold said he’s gonna help.” 

“Mr Gold, he’s even worse than she is, you already owe him one favour you don’t want to owe him anymore. Don't do this.” 

As the blonde was about to respond to her son, she noticed Ruby heading towards them, with two mugs in her hand. She plopped herself down next to Enma handing her and Henry a hot cocoa with cream and cinnamon. 

Henry smiles at the waitress, “Thanks Ruby.” 

Ruby smiled at the boy, then looked back at his mother, who was already looking at her, leaning towards the blonde giving her a perfect view of her boobs. Smirking as she notices Emma’s eyes glancing at her boobs then back at Ruby. The two girls sat talking about their day, whilst Henry sat reading his storybook. The young boy had grown excited that Ruby was sitting with them, he wanted to tell her how the book suggested that she was little red riding hood. 

The waitress had noticed the not so subtle glanced Emma kept throwing at the girls boobs, licking her lips each time. Ruby had decided to mess with Emma a little placing one hand on her jean clad thigh. Running it up and down her thigh, dangerously close to her vagina. 

The cuckoo clock above the register sounded and the door swung open, revealing an angry looking Regina. She had been looking for her son in the house, wondering why he hadn’t come home from school yet. She slowly walked towards the counter. When she sat down in one of the stools a waitress took her order with a smile, without receiving one back. 

Regina looked to the side, her brown eyes catching a glimpse of a familiar curly haired blonde. She nearly spat her coffee out when she saw Ruby Lucas entangled to the blonde, whilst her son sat in front of them reading something. They looked cozy, all snuggled up, Regina wasn’t aware of the two being that close. She narrowed her eyes at the two, watching as Emma placed her hand on the other girls thigh, licking her lips. She felt an impending urge to burn something. 

Regina pushed her coffee away, not wanting to drink it anymore. More so wanting to get her child away from the two women in front of him. Marching furiously towards them, she rolled her eyes at the blonde’s lingering gaze on Ruby’s boobs. She was acting like a horny teenager. 

“Henry, go wait outside.” Regina ordered, “I hope you don’t behave indecently like this in front of _my_ son every time you decide to get your fingers wet.” 

Emma’s eyes widened at the comment, while Ruby rolled her eyes at the older woman. “Regina, it was merely—”

Growing irritated by the sound of Emma’s voice, Regina cut her off before she could finish. “Miss Swan what you just did in front of my son is indecent assault, rest assured I can have you thrown behind bars again.” 

“Oh trust me, I don’t feel assaulted _at all_ .” Ruby stated, sending a wink the mayor's way. “In fact, the sheriff can assault me _whenever_ she wants. Wouldn’t be the first time.” She whispered, smirking. 

“That’s because she has very low standards, dear.” She spun on her expensive heels and stormed out of the café with Henry. 

Ruby removed her hand from Emma’s lap, turning to look at her friend with a smirk. 

“Ruby, What the fuck just happened? I thought it wouldn’t be possible for her to hate me anymore, but I guess I was wrong.” 

“She probably needs to get laid.” 


End file.
